


On ne change pas

by araliya



Series: The Siken Diaries [7]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Backstage at one of Darren's Mexico shows.





	On ne change pas

**Author's Note:**

> On ne change pas - Celine Dion

 

 _“He was not dead yet, not exactly—_   
_parts of him were dead already, certainly other parts were still only waiting_   
_for something to happen, something grand, but it isn't_   
_always about me,_   
_he keeps saying, though he's talking about the only heart he knows—_   
_He could build a city. Has a certain capacity. There's a niche in his chest_   
_where a heart would fit perfectly_   
_and he thinks if he could just maneuver one into place—_   
_well then, game over.”_ _  
_ ― Richard Siken, Crush

 

He’s barely pushed past the curtains on the left wing backstage when a body comes flying at him, enveloping him in a familiar cloud of fabric conditioner and cologne.

 

Chris presses his lips all over Darren’s face, and his hands find Chris’ waist automatically as he laughs through the kisses.

 

“You,” _kiss_ \- “my good sir-” _kiss_ \- “are fucking _-” kiss_ \- “ _amazing_ ,” Chris gasps out, finally pulling back to push Darren’s damp curls off his forehead.  

 

“Hello to you too, baby,” Darren says, grinning.

 

“Oh shut up,” Chris replies breathlessly. “You know it’s been forever since I’ve see you perform.”

 

“How was it?”  


“ _Incredible_ , Dare, why are you even asking?”

 

“No, I mean,” Darren catches his hands in Chris’, “how was it for _you_?”

 

Chris’ eyes soften imperceptibly. “Still incredible _._ You make me so _proud_.” He jerks his head to the control booth up ahead. “Me and the tech guys even had a little rave up there.”

 

Darren kisses the corner of Chris’ mouth, and he continues, “They’re great- they even pretended not to notice when I started to bawl my eyes out.”

 

“Wait, you cried?”

 

“It’s not my fault you make me weepy, asshole.”

 

Darren goes to make a retort along the lines of melting icy exteriors, when he notices Chris’ left hand.

 

“You’re wearing my ring.”

 

Chris looks down at the green jade. “Oh yeah. You left it next to the bathroom sink. You don’t usually leave it behind so I brought it along with me in case.”

 

“Yeah,” Darren says softly, thumbing the jade carefully. “I was looking for it this morning.”

 

Chris touches his fingertips to the side of Darren’s face, and he can just about feel the cool touch of his fingers through his beard. “Do you want it now?”

 

“I’ve got the silver on right now, so we can swap?”

 

“Sure,” Chris replies, sliding the thick band off and replacing it with the green one. He pats at Darren’s hand gently. “There. If people have been looking really closely they might notice, though.”  


“I don’t mind,” Darren says, and Chris smiles. “People know this one means a lot to me.”

 

They look down at the jade and Darren knows that they’re both thinking about costume blazers, and private jets, and the warm, sweaty grip of a microphone as a thousand faces blurred out until it was just them.

 

“You should go now, sweetheart,” Chris says, pulling Darren out of his reverie. “Your adoring fans await.”

 

“I’ll see you tonight, then?”  


Chris grins, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I said adoring fans, didn’t I? Which means I’ll be awaiting you.”

 

He winks and pushes Darren towards the stage door, where the event managers are waiting.

 

“That was _awful_ ,” Darren calls out after his retreating back, and grins when Chris wiggles his fingers in goodbye.

 

He blows a kiss and Darren catches it, and he watches the glint of the silver ring and the beautiful man that wears it until they both disappear backstage.


End file.
